The Fine Line
by NessaV123
Summary: Finn/Sam. Theirs a Fine Line between love and hate, Finn and Sam just crossed it. My first Fanfic, do not read if you dislike bad language, it contanes mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi this is my first proper fanfic so don't be too mean when you review. **

**A/N This is set just before Sam and Finn get together. And don't worry they will get together because I love the coupling Fam or Sinn. Lol. Sinn just like what Earl did. I'm so funny.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road.**

**Sam's POV**

"Who the hell, do you think you are! Showing porn to my brother". God he makes me so angry I could slap him. Crap. I just did.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?". Finn said holding his cheek. I feel so bad, it must have hurt. I can't let him no that.

"You no why!".

I had to get out of there. I just ran out of the canteen.

**Finn's POV**

Bloody hell (A/N lol hell just where Earl's going for Sinn ing) that hurts, she's got a hard slap. I can't believe she did that, I didn't even show Den the porn. It was Kyle.

"Ha looks like your in it, deep mate". Kyle of course being a dick. God I'd love to smack him one, In fact, I will.

"Argh, that hurt!". good. "I'll get you for that.". I'd like to see him try.

"Maybe later, I gotta find Sam.". And so I ran off to find Sam.

After 30 minutes of looking for her, I finally found her behind the bins. Crying. What does she have to cry about, I'm the one that got slapped, I'm the one who got the blame, and I'm the one who she hates. Nothing happened to her.

"Are you OK Sam?". I asked honestly curious.

"Go away!". She screamed at me.

"Don't be like that". I said as I got down next to her.

"It's none of your business!".

"Sam you know I didn't show the porn to Den, it was Kyle".

"I know, now leave me alone".

"Orite, your the boss".

**Lauren's POV**

Where's Sam, Jesus Christ. If she's hiding from me I'll kill her.

"Sam, Sam, where are you?".

Is that someone crying. Omg Sam. I went round the corner and found, guess who? Sam. Crying her eyes out, who knows what.

"Are you, OK Sam?".

Crap. I've made it worse, she just started crying harder.

"What's up, mate?". She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I can't tell you"

"You know you can trust me, am your best mate". Come on Sam spill the beans.

"It's Finn". She started crying again.

"He didn't do it Sam, you know that don't you". God what is her problem, why does she keep blaming him for everything.

"I know, that".

"Then what's your problem?"

"I...I... love him... OK!" God that was a shocker, I wasn't expecting it.

"But you hate Finn". She stop crying now and looked me in the eyes.

"I did, but now I don't OK!".

**Josh's POV**

I can't believe I just heard that, I just went for a fag. Sam Kelly fancies Finn, they hate each other. I can't wait to tell him.

So at lunch time I went to find Finn, that was easy, he was in the canteen.

"Finn, I got something to tell you, come with me". We walked through the hall ways for a while until we found the old store cupboard, we used to talk in private. So we climbed in, it was a bit of a squeeze but we'd manage.

"So, what is it?" Finn asked looking confused.

"It's about Sam".

"What about her, is this about her crying at break".

"No, she fancies you mate". His face was full of surprise, I thought he was going to go into shock.

"Don't lie, she hates me".

"It's true mate, I heard her talking to Lauren". He was starting too look... happy. Now that is a surprise.

"I gotta go mate". Finn just ran off then, who knows where. Maybe to see Sam, to be honest I hope he is. They'd make a great couple. Oh well, I'll soon find out, then I went English.

**Finn's POV**

Sam likes me, OMG, I can't believe it. I've loved Sam for months now, and then it turns out she likes me too. I'm going to go find her, ask her out or something. I wonder where she is? I'll ask Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren. Do you know where Sam is?".

"Yeah, but why would I tell you?".

"Look, are you gonna tell me or what?". She's so annoying, why does she always have to mess you about.

"She's in detention with with Mr Clarkson, if you must know". Crap.

"When Does she get out".

"Right now". I turned round, and there she was.

"What do you want, Finn?". Sam Shouted at me, like always.

"Can I talk to you, privately?". She eyed me up the whole time I was talking.

"Sure, bye Lauren".

"Bye Sam, have fun".

"Come on, Sam".

We went into the changing rooms to talk.

"So what is it you wanted, Finn"

OK I need to do this now, I've got to ask her out.

"So I was wondering... erm... do you want to go out?" that was really hard.

At first she looked shocked, but then she suddenly looked so happy. Then she kissed me. She actually kissed me. It was perfect, so I kissed her again. This time it was full on, tongues and all.

"Does that answer your question?".

"No, but this might". And then I kissed her again and again.

**Rose's POV**

It's 3:00 kids will be home soon, I hope they've had a nice day. I can't take Sam's bad moods any more. I mean any more, of Sam being moody, and I'm going back to the drink. She's done my head in, she wont eat, she wont behave and most of all she wont shut up.

Their here now.

"Hi Mum". She came over and give me a kiss. Someone's in a good mood. Thank god.

"How was your day love?".

"Brilliant". She said giggling. She was really happy to today, wonder what happened.

"What happened then?".

"Oh nothing much really". She said it like before, maybe she met a boy.

"Am sure something did, did you meet a boy, I bet you did?".

"Well actually, I did". I knew it, wonder who it is.

"Who is it". As I said it I poked and we giggled. Then she stopped and looked a bit worried.

"Don't be mad... but it's... Finn". Finn! She's moaned about him, for weeks.

"I Thought you didn't like him".

"Well, I did". She's nuts.

**The Next Day**

**Josh's POV**

"Hey Josh, guess what".

"What". Wonder what this is about. Maybe Sam.

"Me and Sam, where going out".

"Wicked man, am dead happy for you".

I knew they'd get together, I mean, Finn's really fit and Sam wont be able to keep her hands off him. He is fit though, I wish he was gay. Maybe I should make another move on him, when they break up. God what am I thinking, he's my best mate. I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"I'll see you in English, then mate"

"Erm... what... oh yeah see you Finn". Crap I hope he didn't notice, what's going on, in my pants.

Anyway I need too get too Geography, I wish I had a lesson with Finn instead. We always have a good laugh. Well Lauren's fun anyway, and Nate's there to. I forgot about Nate, I can't think about Finn when I'm with Nate. Maybe I should break up with him, I've felt this way for a while. I'll think about it. Before I realised I was sat down in Geography, with Nate and Lauren.

"Hey guys". I said as I sat down.

"Hey". They both told me.

"So Lauren, have you heard about Sam and Finn?".

"Of course I have, she text me last night".

"What are you two talking about?" Nate asked us.

"Finn and Sam, their going out".

"Really? Them two".

"Yeah, brill init". Lauren said.

"I suppose".

"How are you two doing anyway?". Lauren asked.

"Fine". I answered, I think she heard the uncertainty in my voice, I think Nate did too.

The lesson dragged on, and on, but eventually, the bell went and, we were dismissed. Me and Nate said bye to Lauren, and headed to English. Where Finn was. Anyone could put up with my boring dad's lessons, with Finn there.

When we finally got to English, after a long talk-less walk, we were late. So we quickly went, and sat down. Finn looked up at me and smiled, I love that smile.

**Finn's POV**

"Hiya Josh".

"Hey, Finn". Why is he looking at me like that, oh well it doesn't matter.

After a really boring hour of English, we went for lunch. To meet, my GIRLFREIND, Sambuca Kelly. The love of my life. I'd fancied Sam for months, before we started going out. I had no idea she liked me though, I mean she'd always hated me, always having a go.

"Hey babes". I said to Sam as me and Josh, joined our group.

"Hi". She said it with the biggest grin ever. It made her look so beautiful. I sat down, next too her, and kissed her again.

"Hey, where's my hello kiss?". Josh said jokingly, but there was something in his eye, something unfamiliar. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

"Right here". Nate said, before giving him a big snog.

"Oi, you two cut that out, or your in the cooler" Budgin shouted at them. Everyone started laughing, and me and Sam shared a quick kiss, before we started the conversation. Which happened to be about whether Josh and Nate had... you know... done it.

"Josh, have you and Nate done it?". Lauren asked giggling, while Josh and Nate blushed dark red. I really felt sorry for them, that must have been embarrassing.

"Erm... maybe" Josh said nervously. Everyone just laughed, even me. It made them just blush harder.

"Lauren!" Sam said hitting her on the shoulder "you've embarrassed them now". Everyone laughed again.

"So what about you and Ronan". Josh asked Lauren, probably as some kind of come back.

"Yeah" Ronan said, where he'd come from I don't know "Course we have". I new he hadn't, but I wasn't gonna say out.

"Shut up" Lauren giggled "what about you two?". She said looking at us.

"We've only been going out, about a day. What do you take me for, a slag?".

"Orite, I was only joking mate". Lauren laughed back. Then the conversation changed to what we were going to do tonight. Hopefully it involve me and Sam and a whole lot of getting off.

"So, what we doing tonight then?". Ronan asked.

"Don't know yet babes" Lauren said.

"I know what we're doing". I said looking at Sam, then I kissed her. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"I think we should go bowling". Nate suggested. Everyone giggled.

"I don't think so". Lauren said.

"How about we hang out at mine". I suggested.

"Sure". Sam said, Nate and Josh agreed to.

"Do you want to go babe?" Lauren asked Ronan.

"Erm... go on then".

"So it was agreed we're hanging at mine, al get some beers in and some vodka".

**A/N Omg first chapter done.**

By NessaV123


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

"I like your dress, Lauren?". I asked as we walked up my new boyfriend's drive.

"Thanks, do you think Ronan 'll like it?"

"Defiantly mate, it's lovely".

I rang the doorbell, to Finn's huge mansion of a house. It was massive, I'd never been inside but, Lauren says it's well nice. Well I guess am about to find out, Finn's opening the Door. Wow, he looks so good, he's wearing a posh black shirt, skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and skater shoes. I never knew he had such good fashion sense. Better than mine I'm a mong. Why's he going out with me, he could do so much better.

"Hiya babes" he said, putting his arm round me "how are you?".

"Am fine thanks babe". By this point, we were stood in the doorway with our arms round each other.

"I need the toilet". Lauren said pushing passed me, and went to the loo.

"You look great, you know". I complemented Finn.

"So do you babes". He's so sweet.

"No I don't, I'm a right minger, why are you with me? You could do so much better".

"You listen to me, you are beautiful and, I love you" omg he said he loved me "and I don't want to be with anyone else".

"I love you too Finn". We kissed and went inside.

"Hey, have you two been having a quicky on the doorstep".

"Oh shut up". I sat down, picked up a pillow and through it at her. We all burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna get a beer, what do you two want?".

"Vodka and coke for me". Lauren said.

"Al have a beer". God, what if he thinks am a man drinking beer.

"You man" Lauren said jokingly.

"Hey, I like women who drink beer". I smiled at Finn and he winked at me, my heart did little flips. I moved over onto the sofa, next to Lauren.

"Lauren, guess what".

"What?".

"Finn told me... he loved me".

"You've only been going out five minutes". Just then Finn came back with the drinks.

"Thanks mate" Lauren said as he handed her, her drink.

"Thanks babe". I said as he handed me mine.

Just then the doorbell, went. Wonder who it was, probably Ronan. Finn opened the door, and it was Josh and Nate, and they were kissing. Finn whistled and, me and Lauren made kissy faces. Nate went bright red, but Josh just laughed.

"Hiya guys". Josh said, Nate just smiled.

"Hi". We all said. They went and sat on the two seater sofa together, and held hands. They always do subtle things like that, but that kiss was the first kiss I'd seen.

"What do you want to drink guys?". Finn asked. They both wanted a vodka and lemonade. Great I feel like a bigger man, well they are gay. (A/N Any gay people reading this, I'm not being homophobic, it's just what Sam would think).

"Guess what you two, Fin told Sam he loved her". Lauren the cow, I wanted to tell 'em.

"Lauren, I wanted to tell them".

"Chill out". She said.

"No matter who told us, we're happy for you". Josh said, he's so sensitive.

"Get you Romeo". Josh said when Finn came with the drinks.

"What you mean, Josh?". He knew, I could tell.

"You telling Sam you love her".

"Oh shut up" Finn was Bright red "I bet you tell Nate it all the time Josh".

"Yeah I do, I love you Nate" They had a quick kiss, and we all awwwed.

Suddenly everyone jumped, because the door went.

"Bloody hell, nearly had a heart attack". Lauren panted out.

Finn went and got the door, and surprise, surprise it was Ronan. He came in and sat next Lauren, and asked for a beer off Finn.

"So, what did I miss?". Ronan asked Lauren before kissing her.

"Not much babe".

Finn came in and gave Ronan his beer, then went and sat on the only chair. I just realized he hadn't sat down yet, so I got up and squeezed in with him. We put our arms round each other, and kissed. Lauren smiled at me. I think I might really be falling for him, he's so perfect. We all talked for about an hour and we'd had a few drinks, when the door went.

"Who's that Finn?". Ronan asked.

"How should I know!".

"It's your house".

Finn got up and answered the door, leaving me on my own, it felt weird now without him in the chair. Finn opened the door and it was... Amy.

"Oh what do you want?" Finn said to her.

"I want to know why, your going out with that slaggy chav, and not me.".

"Oi, she's not a slag orite, now get lost!" and then he slammed the door in her face. It sounded like she screamed and stormed off. I hope she falls over. I giggle to myself as Finn rejoined me on the chair.

"That was just weird, what a complete and utter cow". Lauren said.

"I know, who's she think she is, calling me a slaggy chav?".

"Just remember babe, if anyone's a slag it's her".

"To right" Lauren and Josh said.

After that we just got hammered and slept in Finn's living room.

**Finn's POV**

My head really hurts, what did I drink last night. Lead pipe to the head. Well Sam's here with me, that's enough pain relief for me. Wait a minute...who's that...Amy. Why's Amy here, I sent her packing. I need too talk to Sam.

"Sam...Sam" she wont wake up "Sam... come on". I nudge her a bit and she woke up.

"Oh... morning babes".

"Sam do you know why Amy's here."

"Amy's here!"

"Ssh don't wake everyone up".

"Al wake everyone up orite, when I drag her out by her hair!". She's mad. I don't want her fighting with Amy, what if she gets hurt (Sam not Amy).

"Wait a minute, we'll wake her up and talk to her. OK?".

"Fine" I could tell she wasn't happy about it".

We went over to Amy and woke her up, it took a bit. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was.

"What... where am I, Finn, Sam. Crap. My head."

"Never mind your head, what are you doing here? We kicked you out!" Sam Shouted at Amy. Great she woke up everyone, but Nate.

"What the hell... what's going on?". Ronan asked.

"Yeah, what's happening Sam?".Lauren asked looking very confused.

"Amy's here". I answered.

"Why?". They all asked.

"I don't know!" Sam said.

"Why don't you try asking me?". Amy Said like smug cow, oh yeah she is one.

"Orite then, why are you here?".

"Finn, you let me in. Remember, I came back, you snogged the face off me and let me in". The lying cow, I never did that.

"You did what Finn?". Crap, what am I gonna say.

"I didn't do anything, she's lying".

"Don't even try Finn, you know I was so happy yesterday. Your a prick, we've only been going out two days. I'm going, have fun with your slag!". She stormed out, smashing a vase on her way.

"Sam! Don't go she's lying." I ran after her, and grabbed her hand "I swear".

"Fine al stay, but you have too prove you didn't do anything".

"I will" I turned to Amy, who had a huge grin in her face "tell the truth now, you lying cow".

**Amy's POV**

It's working, my plan's working. I broke into Finn's house when they were all asleep, and settled down for the night. I lied about kissing Finn and before I knew it, Sam went nuts at Finn. Now he's mine, I've always loved Finn, we'd be perfect together or at least, we'd be better than them two. She's a right dog.

"Tell me the truth now, you lying cow!". Fin said to me, trying to look intimidating.

"I've all ready told you, you got short term memory loss, or sumin".

"Your a lier, why would I kiss a skank like you!".

"You can't call me a skank, when your with her".

"Oi, what you trying to say about". Sam shouted at, the slag.

"Oh I don't know, that your a worthless piece of scum, and you should be locked up. Like your brother, or is brothers now?".

"Don't talk about my family, cause if you do again, al drown you in your own shit". Oh hard man, who's she think she is? Slag.

"Am really scared of you, oh wait am not because your just a slag".

"Right that's it, get out now!". Sam screamed at before grabbing my.

"Ow, what do you think your doing?".

It really hurt, when she dragged me to the door, and through me out. But not as much as what am going to do to her will. She's going to pay, big time. I walked down the street laughing, because I knew that she wouldn't trust Finn any more. Makes my job a lot easier.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe she said that, Amy the slapper, accusing my boyfriend of cheating on me. What if he did, how can I trust him, if after one day of going out he's accused of cheating on me. I've got to forget this, she was lying end of. _But maybe she wasn't._

**A/N this chapter is a bit shorter than the first, and doesn't really show much. But in a way it does. Its confusing. Anyway thanks for reading, enjoy my story, I know I am.**

By NessaV123


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 3**

**Do not read if you are under 16!**

* * *

**1 Month later...**

**Sam's POV**

Me and Finn had being going out, a month now, and we're madly in love. We hadn't had any more problems off Amy, but I still can't trust him fully. We manage though, and we're even staying over at each other's houses. Tonight Finn was staying, in the mad house, at mine basically.

"What time's he coming over love?" my mum asked me, while she was tiding. Probably so he doesn't think we're rough. No point, he doesn't care.

"Erm... six, maybe, I can't remember".

"Well text him, I want to know if he wants tea" he wouldn't like it, oven chips compared to the posh stuff he eats. He might like it I suppose he eats all the crap we eat at school.

"OK". I text Finn...

_Babes_

_Cant wait 4 2night 3 it will b brill xxx_

_do you want T xxx_

_love you loads xxx_

It was a bit soppy but we were young and in love, so who care. Buzz. Finn text back saying...

_Yer me nether babes, and yh I'll hav T_

_Love you 2 xxx_

"Mum, he wants tea".

"Thanks love".

I really couldn't wait till tonight, I was so excited, I thought I was going to explode. I really love Finn, and tonight I'm giving him the best present ever. It's something that can only be given once, and should never be taken. My virginity, and he's giving me his. I hope he wants it. I know it's only been a month, but it's weird with him. It's never been like this before.

"What time's he coming, you didn't say?" my mum asked me, after suddenly appearing at the doorway.

"I forgot to ask" probably cause I was too busy putting kisses.

"Well text him again" my mum demanded.

I texted him, and he said he'd be here at half five. It was twenty-five past now.

"He'll be here in five minutes mum".

"Right run upstairs, and get changed. I left some nice clothes on the side".

"Why?". What she do that for it's not like we're going anywhere.

"You want to look nice for him, don't you".

"Yeah"

I ran up to my room, too find some nice clothes on the side, like expected. It was some new jeans, a sequinned top and some high heels, nice ones. I put them on and went down stairs, to find Finn on the sofa. Talking to Marley.

**Finn's POV**

"Finn!" Sam said full of joy, while jumping onto my lap, and putting her arms round me. Marley just laughed at her.

"Nice too see you too" she blushed a bit when I said that "I like your outfit, makes you look dead sexy".

"Shut up" Sam said giggling.

"Yeah Finn, my sister sexy, never gonna happen" Marley joked.

"Well I happen to think, Sam's always sexy" I told him. He laughed and went to get Flick, they were going out, to some fancy restaurant. Marley had loads of money, with his fancy job. He showed everyone that he wasn't scum.

"So what for tea?" I asked Sam before kissing her.

"I don't know, but your looking at desert".

"Yummy" I said before snogging her, then Rose walked in on us. Great.

"Hey Finn, no desert until after tea" we all laughed at Rose's joke, then went into the kitchen for

tea.

It turned out to be Pizza, my favourite. It was home-made which I didn't expect.

"This Pizza's really good Rose" I complemented her.

"Thanks love". She said to me, then whispered something in Sam's ear.

**Rose's POV**

"He's nice Sam, I like him" I whispered in my daughters ear.

We all finished our Pizza, and put the plates away, then went into the living room. Finn and Sam sat

together on the sofa, holding hands, and I sat on the chair. I hope Finn makes Sam happy, and if he

hurts her he'd better run.

"Sam, what time are you two meeting Marley and Flick?" she looked at Finn.

"Erm... about eight".

We sat and talked, with the TV on, and I learnt a lot about Finn. He seemed nice, he'd been bad in the past, but we all had so who cares. But eventually they decide to go up stairs, I told them to leave the door open. It embarrassed Sam.

**Sam's POV**

So me and Finn were in my room alone, with the door firmly locked. I was sat on his lap, and we were making out.

"So" I said "what are we going to do tonight. I hope it involves one of these" I held up a condom.

"No Sam" he told me.

"Why?" I felt disappointed.

"Because I know its your first time, and I don't wont you to loose your virginity, until your really sure about it".

"You mean you don't want to loose yours with me" I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"No I don't mean that, I just don't think now, is the right time, OK. I'm doing this for you".

I smiled and said "I love you"

"I love you too" then he me kissed again, long and passionately.

"So where are we going with Marley and Flick, tonight?" Finn asked me.

"He's taking us to a night club, all the drinks on him".

"Yeah well don't have too many".

"Orite, dad".

I felt sad then at the thought of my dad, and everything he did. Finn noticed and kissed me.

"It's OK babe" I smiled at him.

**Marley's POV**

It's nice that Sam's letting us get to know Finn. Normally she doesn't even tell us she has a boyfriend. He must be something special. He seemed all-right. He makes her happy, and that's enough to cancel out the bad bits.

"What did you think of Sam's new boyfriend" Flick ask me on the way to the club.

"He was orite".

"Yeah I fort that too".

We were at the club by then, and there they were outside waiting. They looked good together, and Finn was right Sam did look nice. They hadn't seen us yet, and had a quick kiss.

"Hey you two" flick said.

"Hiya" they both said.

"Hi" I said "should we go in".

"Yeah, come on". Sam said.

We went into the club and had few drinks, and we got to know Finn better. He was orite. I'm happy for Sam, she deserves someone nice. After all we've been through.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Me and Sam were in her room getting undressed or bed, I had no pyjamas so I was sleeping in my boxers. When I turned around Sam was taking off bra. I turned back round quickly.

"Sorry, babe".

"It's OK, I don't mind".

I knew she wouldn't mind, but I did. I didn't want to tempt myself, to you know. We got into bed and cuddled up to each other.

"Babe, are you sure?" Sam asked me.

"About what?" I knew what she meant.

"You know, the condom". Why wouldn't she just drop it?

"Yes Sam am sure" I had an idea "but we can do other things".

"Like what?".

"You know... sex without... the sex".

"What, like blow jobs and fingering and that".

I blushed and smiled, then said "yeah".

And then kissed passionately, then carried on to "other" things.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up, later than usual, sat up and stretched. Then I remembered the night before, I remembered about Finn. I looked down at sleeping boyfriend, he looked so sweet when she was asleep. I decided

to cuddle up to him, rather than wake him up. In the end I accidentally did both.

"Morning babe" he said groggily "how'd you sleep?".

"Great, thanks to you".

He rolled over, so he could look at me, then kissed me. It wasn't the best kiss ever, morning breath, but it was nice. Any kiss with Finn was good enough, for me. It was perfect here, with him. I wish it would last for ever. But all good things come to an end, especially if my mum has anything to do with it.

"Sam, Finn, Flick, Marley, Den, breakfast's ready. Bacon and eggs". Mum shouted.

"Come on then" Sam said lets get some breakfast.

So we got up, got dressed and headed for the bathroom, to brush our teeth. We bumped into Flick and Marley on the way.

"Hiya, you have a nice night?" Flick asked, both of them laughing.

We turned bright red and I said "Yeah thanks".

We went into the bathroom and brush our teeth. Finn used mine, after I was done with it. We had a quick kiss before going down for breakfast.

"Morning" Den said.

"Good morning" mum said to us.

We both said hello, before joining them at the table. Mum brought out two fry ups, for us. We said thanks, and tucked in. It was good, for mum's cooking, Fin seemed to like it too.

"So mum, what's with the fry up. We never have one." Marley asked mum, obviously happy about it.

"Cause, Finn's here".

"Rose, you didn't have too." Finn told.

"I wanted too Finn." she said with a huge grin.

Finn just smiled back, and ate his sausage.

"Finn, has Kyle been giving you any trouble lately?" Den asked Finn.

"Me neither, and in lessons he's been well behaved." I said.

"Hmm, weird." Den said.

"Is this the one, that was showing Den porn?" Mum said, Den blushed.

"Yeah" Me and Finn said.

"Little shit, if he does out like that again, al bray him." mum said.

"We take of that, Rose." Finn said, and everyone laughed.

Breakfast went great. We all talked and laughed. I was happy about my family liking Finn. It's can be hard work when they don't. At about two me and Finn set off to his house.

**Finn's POV**

Me and Sam were walking down the road to my house, hand in hand. Sam always liked it at my house, I'm not sure why? I think al ask her.

"Sam, why do you like it at my house, so much?" I asked Finn.

"Because we get to be alone" She kissed me "Why?".

"I was just wondering, anyway I guessed wrong. I thought it was because, it's big.". We laughed.

We talked on the way, to mine. Not about much, just random chit chat. But all that stop when we were about, five houses from mine. When Sam saw her, Amy sitting on my drive. Crying.

"Oh, what she doing here?" Sam moaned, clearly angry.

"I don't know, probably to spread more lies." I said a bit scare.

Sam hadn't been able to trust me since. I didn't blame her. Amy's very good at manipulating people, into doing what she wants. We walked up to her, and Sam looked at her like she was filth. Which she was. She looked up at us, and cried harder.

"What are you doing here?" Sam shouted at her.

"I... need to... talk to... Finn." she said in between sobs.

"Well, am here what is it?".

"Privately".

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to Sam. I've got nothing to hide.";

She stop crying, and looked up at us. "Are you sure about that? Does she know about us?".

"Not this crap again. There is NO US!" I shouted at her.

"Right that's it. Am sick of this. You can tell truth now, or I can break your teeth? Your choice."

Sam said her, and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Me and Finn, are having an affair.".

That did it, Sam punch Amy in the ace. Hard. That wasn't the end either, Sam grabbed her by the hair, and smacked her head onto my drive. I'd love too stand hear and watch, but I don't want Sam going down. I grabbed Sam's jacket, and pulled her up.

"Sam... Sam... calm down.".

"Al kill her.".

"See Sam he's protecting me." Amy said, stirring the shit as normal.

"No I just don't want her going down, for GBH!" I shouted back at her "Come on Sam, lets go inside and talk. You go lie down on a motorway. Bitch.".

I dragged Sam inside, and left Amy out side crying in pain. I needed to calm her down, before she ended up in the cell next to Earl.

"Sam, calm down" I said, will holding her, with my arms round her "she's not worth it. She's a lying slag.".

After about half an hour, she finally calmed down a bit. Not much, just enough, so she wasn't trying to kill Amy. I got her a glass of vodka, and we sat down to talk.

"I didn't do it you know, she was lying.".

"I know." she smiled at me, a week smile.

We cuddled on the sofa or a while, and talked. We had a few drinks, not enough to be drunk. Then decided to go back to hers, for a while.

* * *

**A/N I like this chapter shows how strong they are as a couple. I really enjoyed working on it, and learnt a lot about the way the characters are in my head to. Which will make my other chapters even better.**

By NessaV123


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 4**

**When They Got To Sam's House**

**Sam's POV**

I could kill Amy, the lying cow. Why'd she have to go and say that. She's such a bitch. Me and Finn were happy, why can't she just except that? I could feel the anger coming back, I think Finn must have noticed.

"Are you OK babes?" Finn asked me.

"Not really, no".

"It's OK, just forget about her.".

"I'll try, but it's hard.".

"I know.".

He kissed me gently, before we went inside. To find Flick and Marley kissing on the sofa. We walked past them into the kitchen. Only to be stopped by Flick., she must have noticed my running make up.

"Sam, are you OK?" Flick asked.

"Erm... not really no." I started crying again.

Finn went to put hi arms round me, but Flick got there first. She pulled me over too the kitchen table, Finn and Marley followed. He eyed him up, probably expecting it to be his fault.

"What happened, love?" Flick asked.

"It's that slag, Amy. She's been saying stuff about Finn. It's really upsetting me. I know it shouldn't, but I can't help it." I said while crying.

"What's she saying?" Marley asked.

"That they were... sleeping together." I cried again.

"You cheated on my sister!" Marley shouted standing up fast.

"No Marley!" I said, grabbing his arm "he didn't Amy just said he did.".

"Why'd, you let her get away with it, Sam?". Marley asked taking my hands.

"She didn't, she brayed ten shades of shit out of her. Would have killed her if, I hadn't stopped her." Finn told Marley.

"You shouldn't have." Flick joked.

"Well I couldn't, let her go down for GBH could I.".

"No, you couldn't." Marley and Flick agreed.

We talked for hours and hours. Finn really enjoyed it as well, it was fun. And after it he consider Marley and Flick good friends. They were nice to him, and said they'd help get Amy off our backs. We were going too get help off Mrs Fisher, she'd know what to do.

**Mrs Fisher's POV**

Oh, so much paper work. There's no wonder, the other headteachers kept alcohol in their draws.

This schools murder.

"Mrs Fisher, Finn Sharkie, Sam Kelly and Flick Mellor are here to see you." Janice said in the doorway.

"Who's Flick Mellor?".

"She's an ex-pupil, she was here when I was.".

"Send them in.".

Janice went and got them, but only Sam and Finn came.

"Where's Flick?" I asked them.

"She wanted to have a catch up, with Janice." Sam answered.

"Why is it, she came with you?".

"She's my brother Marley's, girlfriend." Sam said smiling.

"So, what did you want?".

"It's Amy, she's been winding us up.". Finn said.

"How?".

"By saying we had an affair, to Sam.".

"I have too ask this Finn, did you have an affair?"

"No miss, I swear.".

"Right then, I will have a word with Amy. Then set up a meeting with us all there, you can bring someone if you want. We will sort this out, you know?".

"Thanks miss." Fin said.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said, seeming genuinely happy.

"It's OK, off you go then, to your lessons. Oh, and send that Flick in, I'll ask her about the details. I presume you told her them?".

"Yeah, we did."

They left my office hand in hand. They were a nice couple, and I wish them the best. Why does Amy always spoil thing for people? Maybe this time, she isn't lying, well I'll soon find out.

Flick came in, and explained everything. It seemed pretty basic, Amy stirring things up. So they'd split up. Easily sorted. After that I thought maybe I should get someone to deal, with things like this. Someone who could get to know the kids on a personal level, like Janice. But not Janice, maybe Flick.

"Flick, have you got a job?".

"Em... no Marley earns enough for the both of us." she said looking worried.

"Well, I've got a problem. I want someone who can work with the kids, on problems like these. Some who get to know them as friends, rather than students. Someone like you Flick.".

"Me, but I don't have any qualifications, for that sort of thing.".

"You can do a few, two day courses, and you can start tomorrow. So what'd you say, do you want the job?".

"Erm... can I think about it.".

"Yeah, of course. Here take my number." I handed her a piece of paper, with my number on it.

"Thanks, I'll ring you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Flick.".

Well I guess I'll have to go find Amy, sort this whole thing out.

**At Break Time**

**Finn's POV**

Me and Sam, were walking out of school, to go get a pizza. When Amy came storming up, and grabbed San by they hair.

"Who do you think you are, grassing me into Fisher." she shouted "she can't change anything, Finn cheated on you. Get over it!".

I pulled Amy off Sam, and threw her away from us. Sam spat on her. Then Amy got up and stormed at us, her and Sam started fighting. I tried to separate them but I couldn't. Then I saw Mrs Fisher, coming over.

"Sam Kelly, Amy Porter, cut that out now" she yelped from across the playground, as her and Mr Mead ran over.

"Miss, I can't get her off Sam." I told her.

"It's all-right Finn, we'll handle this." Mr Mead Said.

"Amy Porter get off Sam now!" Mrs Fisher shouted at Amy, as if it'd work.

Mrs Fisher tried to get Amy off Sam but she couldn't, nether could Mr Mead. The Lauren and Ronan came running up.

"Oi, Amy you slag, get off my mate!" Lauren shouted "that's it".

Lauren grabbed Amy's hair, and pulled her up. She was once again thrown to the floor.

"Amy, Sam, Lauren cooler! Now!" Mrs fisher commanded.

"What we didn't do out!" Lauren wined.

"I said Now!"

Lauren and Sam stormed off to the cooler, moaning all the way. I decided to follow them, make sure they don't fight again.

"Finn, where do you think you're going?".

"Cooler, Miss.".

"I never told you too, you and Ronan,, go some where else."

**After School**

**Sam's POV**

I was walking out of school, looking for Finn. After a whole day in the cooler with AMY SLAGGY PORTER, I need Finn. He makes everything better. Maybe that's because I love him, or cause he's just so... perfect. Then there he was, up by the gate, waiting for me. I ran up to him.

"Hi babes. How was the cooler?" He said in most charming way I'd heard him speak yet.

"Don't talk about it, I want to forget." I moaned.

He wrapped his arm's round me, and kissed me. We set of walking home, with our arms interlinked.

Suddenly out of the blue stopped me, turned me to face him. Then whispered in my ear "I love you". It was so romantic, my heart beat so fast, I thought it would stop. I went on my tip-toes and whispered it back. He kissed me and we set off home again.

When we got home, mum wasn't in the kitchen, like normal.

"Mum... Where are you?".

"In your room, love."

I ran upstairs, with Finn following, to see what she was doing.

"Hiya, love. Just changing your sheets." she said when I went in.

"Hi Rose." Finn said.

"Hiya, mate" Mum replied "I've got something to ask you." Finn went all sheepish.

"Don't worry, it's nothing embarrassing. I was just wondering, you know the other night, you said your on your own for a while. Until your dad gets back. Well, how'd you like to move in here, until then?" was she really asking this, I can't believe. Finn's dad's not back for a month.

"Em... yeah sure. I'd love too." he said, sounding ecstatic.

"Well, I your going to live hear you have to help out, both of you go to shops. There's a list on counter. And don't take forever, so don't stop and kiss every five steps." we all laughed at that.

**Rose's POV**

"Hi, mum." Den said when he came in from school.

"Hiya, love." I said "I've got something to tell you. It's about Finn.".

"What is it?" he looked worried.

"He's moving in with us, for a bit" Den was so excited "Is that OK with you?".

"Yeah. Where are they anyway?".

"Went to shops, love.".

"OK,." Den went upstairs then.

Den and Finn had been mates, for a while. I'm was sure he'd like Finn being here. Marley and lick, didn't mind, so it was sorted, Finn could stay with us. I'm sure the neighbours would think it was a bad idea, but Sam explained about Finn and sex. I mean how he didn't want to take her virginity, and all that. He was a good guy, good for Sam.

**Finn's POV**

I liked it like that, me and Sam, walking hand in hand. I loved Sam, with all my heart. I hoped times like this could last for ever, unfortunately for me, they end. I sighed.

"Are you OK, babe?" she must have noticed.

"Yeah.".

"Mrs Fisher will sort it out, with Amy. You know.".

I'd forgot about Amy, but Sam just brought it all back. I sighed again. I didn't blame Sam, for reminding me. She heard me sigh again, and kissed me, on the cheek, sweetly.

"I love you, Sam." I said looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, too Finn. With all my heart." She said lovingly.

The got on her toes and kissed me. It was a hot, love filled kiss. It was fantastic, not like any other we'd had. Our tongues danced together in our mouths, or maybe maybe they were fighting. It was hard to tell. It was like nothing, I'd ever ever experienced before. It was pure ecstasy.

"Wow, that was... different." Sam said with a huge grin.

"I know" I replied, a little bit knocked back.

I put my arm round her and pulled her close, I liked it when we were close, it made me feel like I was protecting her. Making her happy. We set off walking, arms round each other happy as could be, to my new home Sam's house.

**A/N hi please review.**

By NessaV123


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Day, At School**

**Mrs Fisher's POV**

"Miss, Flick Mellor's here to see you." Janice said, through the little window.

"Thanks Janice, send her in.".

Janice shut the window, and sent Flick in. I signalled her to sit in the chair across from me.

"So Flick, I presume your hear to see me about my offer.".

"Yes, I am. I've talked to Marley, and he said that if I wanted too, he was fine with it.".

"That's great, here take this form" I handed her the forms, I'd got out early "fill it in, and I'll arrange your first course. So are coming to Finn and Sam's meeting with Amy?"

"Yeah, but theirs something else.".

"Which is?"

"Well Finn, he's moving in with s for a while. Until his dad comes back, from Germany. I was wondering if we had to do anything, because of it. You know paper work.".

"Don't worry, there isn't any. As long as it isn't permanent.".

"Thanks.".

"Your welcome, now come on we'll go get this meeting started.".

Me and Flick, headed off. I dropped Flick off in the postural care office, and went to get the rest of them. Amy was in English with Grantly. Finn and Sam, were in Food, with Steff Haydock. Who, I'd recently hired as a substitute. Grantly

made a comment, as usual. So did steff, but hers was a lot more inappropriate.

"Off on your honey moon?" she asked Finn.

"Nah miss." Finn said back.

We walked to the pastoral care office, where Flick, Amy, and Lauren were waiting. We sat down and I decided to address the point straight away, no beating around the bush.

"So Amy, why have you been saying these things?".

"What you talking about, miss?".

"You, accusing my boyfriend of cheating on me. With you, and we no it's not true, Finn wouldn't do it with a slag like you.".

"Yeah he wouldn't." Lauren backed up her friend.

"Sam, Lauren. Calm down!" I told them.

"Miss, what I said about Finn, it's true." she looked at Sam "I'm sorry San, but it's true.".

That did it, Sam jumped up, red with anger. She went for Amy but, Finn grabbed her just in time.

"You cow, you stupid slutty bitch. Your lying, you're a shit stirring bitch! You can't stand anyone else too be happy, can you? Slag." she said fighting, Finn the whole time.

"Sambuca! Calm down." I yelled at here.

"Sam babe, this is what she wants, don't let her get to you." Finn said to her.

She didn't stop resisting, for about ten minutes. She screamed, and stopped, so Finn let her go. She just sat down. To be honest, I believed Finn, all Amy did the whole time is smile. Smugly. I really felt sorry for the young couple. It's hard for any couple, to deal with something like this. I can't imagine what it's like for them two. Being young, and they've only been in a relationship a month. I don't quite know what I'd do myself, or what to do now.

"Flick, I'd really appreciate your input, as our new pastoral Relationships worker." I said to Flick.

"Flick, you've got a new job?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. So... Amy, Sam told me that you went to Finn's house, the day after their relationship started. She said you said, why are you going out with that slaggy chav and not me. Well, think that means, you have feelings for Finn. Well, do you?" Flick asked, I could tell she was trying to be professional, ad she did it well.

"No, I don't." as she said it, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Then why would you, have an affair".

Amy face went pale, she swallowed, and bit her nails. It looked to me like she was thinking, about what to say.

"Erm... I did, but I don't any-more, because I learnt how YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!" Amy rose her voice, trying to wind up Sam.

Sam stood up and and sat in-front of Amy. She looked into her eyes, and grabbed her hands. I think she was, trying something new. I thought it might work.

"Amy, please. Just tell me the truth, did you have an affair with Finn?" Amy looked away, looked at flick, then me, then finally back to Sam.

"No, I lied OK, I like Finn. So I told you we were sleeping together, so you'd dump him, and I'd have a chance." she said.

"You wouldn't." Finn said.

"Right then Amy, you've got to stop spreading these lies. Do you realise, how bad you made Sam feel. You can stay in the cooler for four days." I told her.

"Thanks miss." Sam said.

**A/N I know the meeting's a bit crap, but I just wanted to get rid of the whole "Amy" thing.**

**Flick's POV**

"Flick, can you stay minute please?" Mrs Fisher asked.

"Yeah sure, bye guys.".

"Bye mate" Sam said on her way out.

"See you Flick." Finn said.

They all left, and Karen moved closer to me.

"Well done Flick, you did really well. I can't wait to see how you are, with the training." Karen complimented me.

I smiled at her and said "Thanks. I was worried, I might mess up.".

"Well you didn't, you should be proud of yourself.".

Me and Karen left, and I went to go find Sam. See if she was OK. I'd been worried about her, and all this. It's a good job, we sorted before she did something stupid.

It turned out her and Finn were down by the bins. Hugging. They both looked so happy, and so they should be. That bitch Amy all most ruined everything, and now its sorted. They deserve to be happy. I decided to hide and, listen to what they had to say.

"I can't believe she sorted it. I'm so happy, I just want to... Oh come here!" Sam grabbed Finn's shirt and pulled hi into a passionate kiss.

I decided too leave, I felt a bit nosy. I needed to go talk to Marley anyway, tell him about how well I did. He'd be happy for me.

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, do you know where Marley is?" Flick asked me, peeking her head through the door.

"He's not in, love.".

"Oh... do you know when he's home?".

"Six o'clock.".

Flick sighed when I told, wonder why? Oh well none of my business. I wonder how the meeting went, hope everything went OK. I'd best ask Flick.

"Flick, how did the meeting go?".

Flick came in all excited, and sat on the table. She grabbed me and pulled me down too.

"So?" I asked her.

"Well, you know Mrs Fisher offered me that job. Well. I went in and told her I wanted it, before the meeting...".

She carried on and explained the whole thing. It was good news, and I was happy for Flick, Sam and Finn.

**Amy's POV**

I can't do it any more, I just can't cope. My parents fight, and hit me, I have no friends, and worst of all, they boy I love, hates me. I might as well jump, no-one would care, especially mum and dad.

I looked over the barrier, it was a long way to the water. I'd be dead before I hit it. It was a good job this bridge was old, no-one came this way any-more, some-one would notice me. I must have looked suspicious, young girl, crying, leaning over the barrier. Classic teenage suicide.

I climbed over, didn't jump, just got ready. I was cared, but that wouldn't stop me, I had no choice. Everyone wanted me dead, some-one might get their first. It felt a bit like letting them win, but it wouldn't matter. Not after what I'm about to do.

And then, I jumped.

**Mrs Fisher's POV**

I didn't know how to tell the school, about Amy's death. It was sad, very sad. I felt a bit guilty, if I'd known, I could have saved her. Given her help.

"You may or may not know, that Amy Porter has been missing, for the last few days. Well, I regret to inform you, that her body was found, in a river. It's believed that she jump off a near by bridge." I informed the school, I gave them a bit to take it in, before continuing "I wont you to remember that you can always talk to me, about anything. I don't want, this, to happen to anyone in my school again.".

I went back to my office, then. I needed to be alone. I couldn't stop thinking about poor Amy. The girl must have been terrified. What ever it was that made her jump, she had deal with it on her own. I just sat there and cried for a while.

**Finn's POV**

I didn't like Amy, but she I didn't want her to... you know. I couldn't help but feel bad about it. I think that's why she admitted about lying. I might not have been upset by it, but Lauren was, she'd been crying on Sam's shoulder for an hour. I know they weren't friends any-more, but they used to be. That's why I wasn't with her, I left them in private.

That's why I was at home with Rose, pealing potatoes.

"It's sad about Amy, isn't it." Rose asked me, handing me a potato.

"Yeah.".

"So, why aren't you with Sam? Your inseparable, you two." Rose asked me.

"She's with Lauren, she took the news about Amy bad.".

"They were good mates, before the drugs thing, weren't".

"Um-hu." I said, remembering when me and Amy were together.

**That Night**

**Sam's POV**

Me and Finn were climbing into bed, once again. We cuddled up to each other. His warm body against mine, was utter paradise. It was like being a child, with their dad, feeling protected, safe and warm. Only with Finn it was better, we were filled with lust. Fighting it was hard, but that made you feel even better. It was a whole new experience for Sam, something new, and unexplored.

"I love you." Sam said.

The words weren't nearly enough, too describe how she felt about Finn. It would do though, it was enough to show him the feelings she understood. Which was hardly any of them, because Sam was new to this. She'd dated before, but she'd never really loved some-one.

"I love you two, more than I can tell you." Finn said, in his attempt to show her how he really felt.

We kissed, and found a way to show how they felt about each other. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was special. It seemed as though we'd taken everything we felt about each other, and put it into the kiss. It was like something out of a film, or what master writers would write about. It was like something out of Shakespeare, perfect and not like anything else.

"I guess it's true." I said, looking at a confused Finn.

"What's that then, babe?" Finn asked curiously.

"Actions, really do, speak louder than words.".

"Well then I guess my actions, are going to scream at you then."

Finn pulled me in for another kiss. No this wasn't the same, it was better. If that was possible.

**A/N I'm really proud of this chapter. I think I did a good job on describing Amy's death, and the kiss. Review and tell me what you think.**

By NessaV123


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fine Line**

**Chapter 6**

**About a year later.**

**Amy's POV**

When I think about my last thoughts, I remember them clearly. They weren't anything special, no perfect sayings, no realising how bad I really was. In fact it was a bit boring.

_This isn't as bad as I thought it would be, in fact, it's kind of a relief. It feels like everything, bad, has been left on that bridge. It is sad though, knowing your about to die. Even when you decided to end it, yourself._

And then I died, I don't remember how, but I know it didn't hurt. That was good, I didn't want my end to be painful.

**Finn's POV**

Me and Sam had been going out a year now, and I finally felt like it was the right time. To you know, give her what she wanted. I wanted it too be special though, not something she'd regret. So I invited her round mine for the night. I'd changed the sheets, got some condoms, cleaned the house, I basically just made things as comfortable as possible.

"Hey babe." Sam said down the phone.

"Hi baby.".

"Just ringing to tell you, I'm on my way.".

"Thanks love, am just putting kettle on. Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, two sugars...".

"Very milky." I interrupted Sam.

"Thanks babe. Love you, bye.".

"Love you too." I said, before hanging up.

I went into the kitchen, and put the kettle on. I got out some mugs, and made tea. The doorbell went, and on my way to answer the door, I gave the lounge a quick once over.

"Hiya!" I said to Sam opening the door.

**Sam's POV**

"Hiya!" Finn said, opening the door, looking as handsome as ever.

"Hi gorgeous." I replied as sexily as I could.

I walked in, and headed to the kitchen, and picked up my tea. It was horrid, but I didn't want too seem rude, so I drank it. I only had a few sips, before putting it down. I went over to Finn and put my arms round him. We kissed, just a small peck.

"I love you Sam, and tonight I'm going to prove it."

"How?" I asked seductively.

"I think you know." he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

**The Week After**

**Sam's POV**

How can this be happening, we used protection. Maybe the test's wrong, maybe I'm dreaming. I can't be pregnant. What's mum going to say, what are my friends going to say, what's Finn gonna say. He might dump me. I can't keep it, but I can't go behind Finn's back.

I just fell to the bathroom floor, and cried. I didn't know how long for, hours, minutes, seconds. I do know that mum heard, and she was worried.

"Sam are you OK? Open the door." mum said through the door.

I stood up and unlocked the door. Mum opened it and saw hoe upset I was, and pulled me into a hug.

"Darling, what's the matter?" she said locking the door.

I couldn't speak, so I just handed her the test. She looked a it and gasped. The test fell to the floor and I thought she was going to faint. She didn't, but she ad to hold the counter, for support.

"Is it Finn's?" she asked me, looking pale.

"Of course it is, who else's would it be." I told her crying.

She just pulled me into a hug, and we cried. I cried out of pure fear, but not mum. She, was happy.

**Finn's POV**

I was walking towards Sam's house, when it happened. I was just outside, and she was coming out to meet me. She'd said that she had something to tell me. Something important.

She screamed as it happened, as a car sped into me.

"Finn!" she screamed, although I could barely hear her over the sound of the car.

She dropped her bag, and ran to me, screaming. She practically dived onto the road, out of pure desperation, to be with me. She placed my head on her lap and stroked my hair, out of my face.

"Finn, Finn, can you hear me?" Sam asked looking a bit fuzzy.

A few of the neighbours came out, including Rose Kelly. She screamed and ran over. She had her phone to her ear, most likely calling an ambulance.

"Sam." I said whispered.

"Finn, I love you so much. You can't die not now." Sam panicked.

"Sam, we both know I'm dying. OK, just don't forget me." I said, crying the whole time.

"No you can't." she screamed.

"Why?" I asked, trying to be brave.

She swallowed, and said "I'm pregnant, Finn.".

"Sam, oh my god." I said, through fresh tears.

"You have too hang on, for me, for us." she said rubbing her belly.

**A/N I know it's only short but, hey. It does the job.**

**So will Finn die?**

**You'll find out in the sequel "Coping with death".**

By NessaV123


End file.
